The invention relates generally to telegraphic systems, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and code converting method for the transmission and reception of morse code signals.
Morse code (see Table 1) is a widely used telegraph code which assigns a combination of short (dot) and long (dash) pulse signals to different characters. A block diagram of a conventional morse code telegraphic system is shown in FIG. 1. A telegraph key unit 10 is used to key in short and long pulse signals. The telegraph key unit 10 is connected to a wireless radio unit 12 which transmits the pulse signals to a remote radio unit 12'. The receiving party audibly distinguishes the received pulse signals and communicates with the sending party in a similar manner.
One of the main drawbacks of the above described morse core telegraphic system is that not everybody can operate such a system; only those whose are knowledgeable and skilled in coding and decoding morse code signals can be relied upon to accomplish such a task.
Another drawback of the conventional morse code system is that the rate of transmission/reception of the pulse signals cannot be increased without causing difficulties in discerning the pulse signals.